My Little Pony: Randomness is Magic
by XxPeacegirl02xX
Summary: Some days, the Mane six doesn't even know WHAT is going on in Ponyville...
1. Chapter 1

**The title says it all.**

Eeyup Twilight was walking through Ponyville when Pinkie Pie bounced in front of her. "Pinkie Pie!" Twilight yelled. "Sorry!" Pinkie Pie yelled. She blew a balloon and floated through the ground. "What-" Twilight said but decided not to question it. Meanwhile Applejack was working on the farm when Discord appeared and snapped his fingers. All of the apples fell into a giant basket. "And you didn't do this before because—" Applejack asked, rather rhetorically since Discord had left. Applejack began to question her lifetime since Discord can easily put the apples in the basket.

Spike was getting hate comments in PonyTube that he was completely worthless even though he saved everypony's lives when he helped get the Crystal Heart to the podium. He even had a statue to prove it in the Crystal Kingdom. Well, whatever.

HATERS GONNA HATE

Well so Fluttershy took care of all 51 of her pets and she went outside and saw Rarity. But then Rarity was a costume because Pinkie came out of it. "Wait what?" Fluttershy exclaimed. But then Pinkie Pie turned into a changeling. Then the changeling got knocked over by Pinkie Pie which got knocked over by Pinkie Pie which got knocked over by Sonic the Hedgehog who turned into a Changeling which became cardboard. Fluttershy slowly backed away.

Rainbow Dash and Daring Do was shooting a movie called DragonPony Z. Rainbow was the main hero, Poniku, Lightning Dust was Trogeta, Trixie was Frezmane, the main villian, and many more ponies played the roles of other characters. "And...ACTION!" Daring Doo (the director) yelled. "What does the Scouter say about her Power Level?" one of the actors began. Trogeta (Lightning Dust) yelled, "ITS OVER NINE THOUSAND!" "WHAT?! Nine thousand?" "Ok! That's good!" Daring Doo said as the cameras lowered. "You guys are done for the day." As everyone left, they were overrun by Pinkie Pies. "Oh crap not again..." Rainbow Dash groaned. But then the Pinkies turned to changelings then flew away. "Huh what?" Rainbow exclaimed. Pinkie Pie ran into the screen of the computer and broke it. WAIT PINKIE PIE-

iesuesjdhdskdywbdkwzepwkddhjajefnafskebeusekwj

G

P

TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES AT THE MOMENT. PLEASE READ CHAPTER 2 TO PROCEED WITH THE STORY.

 **Uhhhh that was random~**

 **If you want this cleaned up and a bit better go ahead tell me it'll still be random though ;) Not the best of my stories but I was really bored :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**So...well...**

Rainbow Dash was sleeping when Discord appeared and made the cloud she was sleeping on chocolate rain. Rainbow Dash hugged the pillow because she was dreaming of kissing Soarin. That was interrupted, however, when her hooves came in contact with the chocolate rain. "Wha—" Rainbow Dash sputtered, now awake. She realized the cloud she was on had started raining chocolate rain. "HEY!" She yelled.

Twilight Sparkle was walking through Ponyville when she saw Pinkie Pie. "Are you going to go through the ground again?" Twilight groaned. "Nope! Even better!" Pinkie ran off. "Okay..."

Meanwhile Spike had enough on PonyTube. That one comment on his mustache tutorial didn't help either.

 _Spike why dnt u ditch thos pnys? Ther treaten u lik garbdge!_

"They are not treating me like garbage!" Spike yelled.

Spike typed a nasty response.

Applejack was depressed. "If Discord can easily get th' apples off the tree, then what's mah purpose? Then Luna appeared. "It is but a dream, Applejack," she said, then Applejack woke up. "Why am ah on top 'f a tree?"

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were in the treehouse when Scootaloo arrived. "GOOD GRIEF IM NOT A CHICKEN YOU—" Scootaloo yelled looking at the reader. "Who are ya talkin' too?" Applebloom interjected. "Uh, no one..."

Daring Do was considering her career. "Why do I want to be a director? I'm an archaeologist!" Daring Do quit on the spot.

Pinkie Pie arrived at her destination. She grabbed a knife. She ran on.

Rarity was angry because she didn't appear much in the story. "Well just give her wings and makeup and she'll be happy," Twilight said sacarstically. "Oooh! CAN YOU GIVE ME RAINBOW WINGS AGAIN?" Rarity yelled. Twilight facehoofed.

Pinkie Pie grabbed some flour.

Fluttershy fed Angel. She flew to the cabinet to grab flour only to discover it was gone. "Wha..."

Rainbow Dash was angry and flew off. She saw Pinkie Pie zooming around. She shrugged.

Pinkie Pie grabbed some butter. "BUDDER!" A blocky male in a black suit and sunglasses yelled. Pinkie Pie grinned. "Yes...butter..." She zoomed off.

Rarity flew on her rainbow wings again. "Ehehe! Now I'm an alicorn again!" She squealed. "Technically you're halfway there..." Twilight muttered exhausted.

Pinkie Pie ran back. She ran into Twilight. "Where have you been?" The latter questioned. Pinkie ran off again. "Hmm..." Twilight mumbled.

Pinkie Pie used the knife. It was a butter knife. She used it to slice the butter. She put it, flour, and some other ingredients in the bowl. She put the contents in a pan and put the pan in the oven. "A cake!" Pinkie Pie yelled. She took the cake and iced it. She called the rest of the Mane Six over. They had cake. Yum!

 **Ok so yea...**

 **Do you have any suggestions?**


	3. Chapter 3

Pinkie Pie was sitting still. She stared out the window. "Brr," the window said. Pinkie Pie left and grabbed a curtain for the window. "Thank you," he said. "You're welcome!" Pinkie Pie said happily. "You know…a lot of inanimate things talk these days…." trailed Window. "So?" Pinkie Pie said. "Yeah let's just drop the subject now…"

Rainbow Dash was trying to do a Sonic Rainboom. She flew, but then the sky turned pink. "What the…" the sky, for some reason, had a face. "Hello," the sky said. "Hi…" Rainbow Dash responded nervously. The sky danced out of Equestria. Then everypony flew up in the air. "What the heck…"

Fluttershy was floating in the air too. "Angel?" Angel floated beside her who was confused. Discord appeared unhappy. "Celestia dumped me…" he said. "I will always be here for you…" Fluttershy said. _"Yay!"_ Discord said in his head. He always was fond of Fluttershy…

FLUTTERCORD

FLUTTERCORD

FLUTTERCORD.

Rarity's 20,000 bit fabric floated in the air. She stared at it. Her whole life she had saved her bits for that fabric. "I'm going to float away now…" Rarity floated away. Suddenly she saw her fabric. "Yay!"

Twilight was floating in the air reading her books. Nothing going on—OH WHAT THE HECK YOU MISSED IT YOU MISSED THE AWESOME ASTEROID TOO AWESOME TO BE RANDOM OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH—

Applejack groaned when everything in her farm floated in the air. "Just…no…" Applejack floated in the air.

"Hey where's gummy?" "OH MY GOSH HE'S EVOLVING!" "WHAT?"

What? GUMMY is evolving!

10 MINUTES OF EVOLVING MUSIC LATER…

GUMMY evolved into… GUMMY!

Everypony cheered. "I knew Gummy was special!" "Yay!" "HE IS THE MEANING OF POKÉMON!"

"Woah weird dream," Rainbow Dash commented. "Yeah it was…" Twilight trailed. Then they floated up in the air. "OH—"

Then there were space ponies. The end.

 **AN: So this is gonna be the last chapter since I have other fics to write, etc… Sorry if you liked this story…**

 **lol**


End file.
